shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snakefolk
400,000+ |FAppearance = N/A }} Snakefolk are a half-humanoid species that inhabit the . They are a fearless group of people that attack others without reason, especially if their island was trespassed upon. Primarily women, they hold their own hierarchy within their island, with their ruler being a Queen. The current queen is Queen Yaorao. Appearance Being a species of Snakefolk, their lower bodies are that of a snake, while they contain a humanoid top, allowing them to have hands and be capable of speaking. Since they are primarily women, there are little to no male Snakefolk, making them extremely rare. Their snake-like body is covered in clearly visual scales that are sturdy by their lonesome, being compared to the likes of concrete. Like humans, they have the primary physical features of having two arms, hair and the like. However, there are rare cases in which Snakefolk are capable of having more arms than the normal Snakefolk. This is seen with Queen Yaorao, who has four arms. Also, due to a genetic fault, Advisor Yiersansiwu, is the only known Snakefolk to have five different heads. This is because of quintuplets being born together to form such a Snakefolk. Those within the royal family usually contain accessories that distinguish them from the normal Snakefolk. Usually containing headdresses and a high abundance of jewelry. Biology Snakefolk are very easy to distinguish from other species because of their lower snake body and upper humanoid body. However, less knowledgeable people confuse them for Zoan Devil Fruit Users who go into their Hybrid Form. Because of this, the Snakefolk get agitated quite easily being referred as a type of Hybrid, rather than the species that they are. Because of their anatomy containing snake DNA, they have a tolerance to poison, however, it depends on the snake itself. They are unable to increase their tolerance to poison even with experimentation. Their scales are detachable, and are able to be used for several medicines. The venom that Snakefolk are able to secrete is very poisonous, but, not instantaneous. Only one such Snakefolk in history was capable of killing anyone instantaneously because of their venom, and it was one of the first few Snakefolk to have existed. Strength/Abilities Snakefolk are widely known for their vast hunting prowess. They are capable of sneaking up behind an unsuspecting individual and then constrict them until they have run out of oxygen. Their scales are said to be as strong as concrete, making their lower-half sturdy to weaker opponents. Also, due to their snake DNA, they have a great sense of their surroundings, making them have extraordinary reflexes. 'Rokushiki' At one time, Marines invaded the Snakefolk's island and were defeated. However, the Snakefolk decided to leave them alive due to seeing the Marines using Rokushiki. They forced the Marines to teach them in the art of Rokushiki. However, the most common Rokushiki that Snakefolk use is Kami-e and Shigan. Kami-e augments their senses and reflexes, making the Snakefolk one of the most evasive people in the world. Also, their high usage in Shigan is because of them taking pleasure in stabbing their victims with their fingers. 'Venom Spit' Like normal snakes, Snakefolk are capable of spitting venom at the opponent. Their usage, however, varies between each Snakefolk. For example, Queen Yaorao spits her venom at the victim's eyes, burning their eyes, and also blocking their field of vision, while the majority of Snakefolk just use it to simply poison their opponents. Members Being a hierarchy-based species, they are ruled over by the Royal Family. The citizens follow the Royal Family's instructions without falter, being virtually controlled by them. The Royal Guard is the main defense within the Snakefolk's island, and directly work under the Nobles Queen Yaorao. Trivia *The Snakefolk, primarily, have a Chinese naming scheme. *Those apart of the Royal Guard, aside from the Advisors, are given a title of a Chess Piece. The ranking order of these titles are as follows: **'Advisor' ---> Bishop ---> Rook ---> Knight ---> Pawn Category:Species Category:Race